Dancing Without Music
by tstark97
Summary: After years of being smoothly ran by Caspian X, the Seafarer and Navigator, trouble has arose again in Narnia. Aslan is in danger, and Caspian has been transported to Finchley, London for no apparent reason. He must find a way to save Narnia, along with the Pevensie siblings, and rescue his people from another unbearable future. Caspian/Susan.
1. Chapter 1

"Peace?" Vlad exclaimed in disbelief while leaning on his sword which was almost bending underneath his mass, "Are you sure?".

"I've never been as sure, and I promise you that," Caspian said, keeping the annoyance growing inside him out of his voice. The young king may have won the respect and trust of the Narnians after regaining their country on their behalf, but the Telmarines were still sceptical. However, Caspian suspected that a recent victory over a certain troublesome group of rebellious travellers from who knows where had changed the mind of many over the past few weeks. Knowing they had a strong army and kingdom while working together gained a lot of confidence from the Telmarines in particular.

"If you say so, your highness," Vlad said, "I must say however, I find it rather hard to see such harmony lasting for over a year." he continued in his pessimistic manner that most were now accustomed to.

Caspian furrowed his brow. He was starting to get frustrated with the attitudes of the former Telmarines, though he did understand their reluctance to let down their guard. "With great regret, I must be on the move now. I have arranged to talk something over with my professor and my shadow tells me it is almost time," He said, hurrying away from the training fields without waiting for a response. He felt Mandoll's eyes on his back all the way to the ajar doors of the castle courtyard.

He slammed the door behind him and let out an exasperated sigh, running his hand through the front of his hair. He hadn't arranged for a meeting with Cornelius. He didn't want the Narnians and Telmarines who trusted him to see how frustrated and close to giving up he felt, and especially not Professor Cornelius who could read him like a book.

He stood in that position for a while, back against the door and head in his hands. Just thinking. Everyone needs to think every now and again. This was only interrupted when he felt the first drops of rain fall on him. Caspian had felt physically numb, resulting in his thin white tunic rapidly becoming translucent. He slung the damp maroon cloak that had been balanced on his forearm over his shoulders and jogged out of the rain, not bothering to attempt to keep his hood over his head as the wind protested with that. His hair was wet already anyway. He ran across the castle, water dripping down his face and off the tip of his nose.

As he entered his warm and inviting room he made sure his door was locked before striding towards the bath which had already been ran for him. It was well known that a bath was his favourite place during this type of heavy rain, and the residents of the castle who knew him well always knew when he was under stress though it was hard to see.. He travelled across the room, throwing his clothes carelessly on the floor behind him as he went. He climbed into the tub when he was fully rid of his clothes, sighing as the warm water hit his freezing skin. Caspian immediately grabbed the soap and began to rub it over his body frantically. He grabbed a beaker which he proceeded to fill with water and poured it over his head.

Caspian clasped his eyes shut as the water ran over his face and shortly afterwards his bare shoulders and chest. The muscles of his body relaxed as he put his head back the cold metal of the bath tub, a stark contrast to the warm water surrounding him and almost scalding his body.

His eyelids were almost completely closed, as he listened to the hail smashing against the window, the rain falling on the ground outside on the balcony. The room was completely dark, except for the dull glow of a candle on the windowsill and the occasional flash of lightning brightening the room for a split second. Reluctantly, he stepped out of the bath tub as he feared he would fall asleep. He shivered as he dried his body and hair, the stone floor cold on his bare feet. After changing into suitable clothing he clambered into bed and pulled the numerous covers up to his chin.

He instantly sank deep into the feather mattress, which felt restricting for the first time. Caspian turned over again and again trying to find the most comfortable position and location in his bed. On his side, his front, his back. Nothing changed however much he moved around. When he finally did find a position which was most bearable, lying half way hanging off his bed on his left side, he couldn't fall into his desired deep sleep. Every time he started to doze off, something else would zip into his mind from darkness and force him to restart the process of falling asleep.

Caspian rose from his bed and walked across his chamber towards the window. His left arm was tingling and slightly numb from lying on it and he was very rapidly cooling down away from the covers of his bed. He wrapped the heavy velvet curtains around his icy fingers. As he pulled them back white moonlight flooded into the room, mixing strangely with the golden light emitted from the flame of a lone candle next to his bed.

Pressing his forehead against the glass, he sighed. The freezing window soothed his head ache, numbing it and freezing him to the bone at the same time in a pleasant way. It wasn't just the glass cooling him though. The drafts drifting through the gaps in the wood brushed over him.

A curious noise met Caspian's ears, almost as if someone was dragging a sharp instrument across the glass. Before he had a chance to move backwards to fine the source he was blinded by a flash of light. He felt himself being pushed backwards by a strong force in the middle of he chest, only to be stopped by the stone wall. Before Caspian had a chance to catch his breath a force similar to the previous one pushed itself against his back and catapulted him towards the window. He scrunched his eyes clothes in anticipation for the impact.

Caspian hissed in pain as he felt the shards of glass graze his skin, some cutting into him. All he knew was that he was hurtling towards the ground at a rapid speed. He couldn't see, nor could he hear. He could most defiantly feel everything though. The air which his body was rapidly falling through, forcefully pushing any excess skin back, and the shards of glass which were still digging into him.

After what seemed like hours of descending through the air Caspian landed on slick wet grass. He raised his head, inspecting his location. Something told him he was not in a known place. It was unlike anything he had seen before. Even though blood ran over his eyes from a deep laceration on his face, he could see the faint outline of a row of simple two story houses made of red brick. He had never seen anything like that in his life. No one light could be seen, not even the lampposts were lit.

"What are you doing out here?" called a man with a rough voice, as he saw a pair of worn leather boots stomping through the fog. A heavy mucky hand gripped his shoulder, shaking him and pulling him upwards. He glanced upwards to see a short, stout man with a large red face, bushy moustache and a tin helmet which had a bold white 'W' on the front. Before he could answer back, or ask what on earth was going on, the man had charged off while shouting "Get yourself inside!".

Caspian collapsed back down on his stomach, not being able to go inside even if he knew where to go. Blood flowed over his face and he could taste the blood in his mouth. He propped himself up on his elbows, spitting his own blood onto the grass. As he did this a strange noise started like a repetitive wailing. His arms gave way and he couldn't help but slam back on the grass. He couldn't move now, his body was paralysed with fear and shock.

A door was swung open in a near by house, presumable by the same person who was calling his name out. It sounded feminine, and he recognised it though he didn't know where from. He could have been mistaken though. His hearing wasn't right, it was as though he was underwater.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

The feminine figure made her way towards the weakened Caspian. All he could see was her outline, even if he squinted. There was no light, not even a hint moonlight due to the thick clouds covering the moon. Caspian could hear the squeak of her shoes on the grass grow louder and louder as she made her way towards him. A pair of small hands grabbed his shoulders with an essence of urgency, attempting to turn him so he was lying on his back.

Caspian winced as his back made contact with the floor, the pain spreading all over his body leaving no area free. He could barely see now. It was as if he was encased in one of the steel gray clouds above him, slowly travelling further and further into it where everything was darker. This continued until he could no longer keep his eyes open and he slipped into an unconscious state.

Caspian woke up on a small bed with a hard mattress underneath him and rough woollen blankets swaddling him. Looking around, he found that he was in a small dimly lit room. It was rather basic, with a identically neatly made bed next to the one he was lying upon, a bedside table in-between them which held a empty cup and a book titled Great Expectations. An overstuffed armchair had also been pulled up by the bed where he lay. The only other item of furniture in the room was a simple wooden chest of drawers, the top cluttered with various items. Various clothing items were peeking out of the drawers, and a collection of coloured dresses, which were most unlike the dresses Caspian saw women wear in Narnia, were carefully hung over the ajar door.

He looked over at the window which was covered by a certain. Hoping for a clue to his location he lifted his body up from the bed, a bundle of blankets falling down to his lap as he did. His whole body was sore. Every muscle ached and when he looked down, he saw black and blue bruises covering his torso. Putting a hand up to his head, he felt a rough cotton bandage on his head. As soon as he put a slight pressure on it it stung, causing him to wince slightly.

Caspian awkwardly put his hands behind his back and adjusted the pair of worn pillows behind him. He moved his body backwards and ended up in a sitting position. The pillows were thin which made the hard wooden headboard dig into his back, and slightly yellowed with age. He looked to the side where a picture was stood on the bedside table, previously unnoticed by Caspian. He picked it up with his hand, which was red and covered with small scratches. When he looked at the picture he instantly knew where he was.

His hands gripped the wooden frame with so much force that he was surprised it didn't snap in half in his hands. He looked at the picture, and it was unlike any other he had seen before. Most obviously, it wasn't painted. The picture contained fine details that no brush could achieve, nor were there any brush strokes visible. This was no painting, it was more like a moment captured in time. However, this was not the thing that struck him most. In the picture, the four Pevensie siblings were featured sitting on a bench side by side. This was unlike the formal and posed portraits hung on walls in the castle in Narnia. It was as though the scene had been captured when those in it were least expecting, where they didn't even realize they were having any attention paid to them.

A sudden noise attracted the attention of Caspian, making him hastily place the photograph where he had found it. He unconsciously pulled the bed sheets further up his chest and slip down the bed back into a lying down position. The sound of shoes clicking against the floor boards in making their way down the hallway grew louder and louder.

To Caspian's surprise a recognized face peered around the door. He breathed a silent sigh of relief as Susan's face appeared around the door. She hadn't changed a lot in the short time since she had left Narnia for the last time, though she seemed slightly worn and fatigued.

"You're awake," she started, with a hint of relief in her voice. She quickly made her way across the room to the bed where he lay, her skirt swishing around her knees. Caspian couldn't help but stare at her bare calves, though he tried to hide it. She put her cold hand on his forehead making Caspian instantly relax, closing his eyes and sinking deeper into the pillows. Susan didn't seem to notice this. "We were all starting to worry about you.".

"I'm presume you know no more than me about how I ended up here," he paused "Falling out of the sky I mean.". Moments from the night when he left Narnia were starting to come back to him now piece by piece, and it was all starting to come together but still not making sense without a explanation.

Susan shook her head. Her brunette hair, which Caspian noted was now longer, rippling softly as she did so. "I just saw a bright light outside, almost like a lightning bolt, and saw you lying on the floor,". Caspian sat himself back up, raising an eyebrow with confusion. As he did so, the wound on his bandaged forehead stung. He winced, hissing slightly at the pain. "Are you sure your alright?" Susan asked with obvious concern in her voice.

"No, no. I'm fine. I just forgot, that's all," he said as he chuckled, reassuring both her and himself.

Susan relaxed her posture slightly and sitting down in the arm chair that had been pulled up to the bed. She knew he wouldn't let her care for him like she wished. He was a strong believer in traditional roles, such as those in fairy stories where the prince rescues the princess.

"I am in Finchley,aren't I?" Caspian said. Lucy had told him about Finchley when they had been based at Aslan's How before the battle against the Telmarines. By the way Lucy described it he was fascinated, wanting to know more about this land which was home to those who he considered his siblings.

Susan nodded. "It's not a lot compared to Narnia, very boring." she said, almost apologetically.

"I couldn't believe that for one second." Caspian said with a crooked smile. He knew it would be different to Narnia. That was one of the first things Lucy had told him. She told him how Narnia was very much like theirs used to be hundreds of years ago, and she loved it as it felt like going back in time.

Susan smiled at him for a split second, just the corners of her lips travelling upwards, before standing up and walking around the other side of the bed. She yanked the heavy curtains back, letting a bright blinding light into the room. Caspian squinted as his eyes adjusted as the light changed the appearance of the room dramatically. Susan quickly blew out the no longer needed candle on the dresser, previously the only source of light in the room. She sat down, though this time on the bed next to Caspian's feet.

Once he had adjusted to the light, Caspian took the opportunity to look out at the new environment. The first thing he was was a series of red brick houses, which at first had appeared to be one long house but on further inspection turned out to be a collection of houses joined together. These houses were almost identical, except for the colour of their doors and the rare view inside of a window. They were not elaborate, nor were very large.

Susan turned her torso, following Caspian's gaze. "I told you it wasn't very exciting," she said. He chuckled slightly. "We should go downstairs. Everybody is waiting for us.". Susan said. Caspian guessed she was referring to her siblings. Not waiting for his reply before throwing back the covers and putting an arm and putting an arm behind his back. Caspian nodded, swinging his legs around so his feet were on the rough carpet, and after resting his arm over Susan's shoulders for support he pulled himself to his feet.

_A/N: Thank you to all of those who read this, added this story to their favourites list, alerts and reviewed. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. _

Caspian was soon sat on a sofa, finding himself sinking into the threadbare and flattened cushions, with their faded colours.

The room fascinated him, being completely different like most things here in this new world. It wasn't as cluttered as the bedroom he had woken up in, nor was the rest of the house that he had seen on his way to this room. Everything had a place, which would give the room a cold and sterile appearance if it wasn't for the fire roaring in the fireplace. The walls were covered in a rough paper with a uniformed pattern of small roses, and the floor was concealed by a hideous sickly pink carpet. The room wasn't exactly decorated. The only things that could really be classed as decorative were a bunch of wilting flowers in a glass vase and a couple of black and white pictures on the mantelpiece, all bearing years old pictures of the Pevensie siblings along with whom Caspian presumed to be their parents.

Caspian turned his attention back to the other occupants of the room. Edmund was slung down in a oversized and overstuffed armchair, his arms lazily draped into armrests and his sock clad feet stretched out across the room. Lucy sat in a dark wicker chair, with worn floral cushions on the back and main seat. She sat on the very edge of her seat, elbows on her knees and chin in her hands. Peter stood behind this chair, leaning on the door frame, having insisted that Susan take the last remaining seat next to Caspian on the two seated sofa.

"How did this happen?" Edmund said, almost laughing out of disbelief.

Caspian turned to him. He simply shrugged his shoulders, but quickly stopped when he remembered the pain of the bruises covering his back. He hoped no one had noticed. "It's not exactly common to travel across two worlds, is it?" he said jokingly, wishing to lighten the almost awkward atmosphere.

"Well, it happens," Lucy said, grinning. "I mean, look at us.".

Peter lifted the corners of his lips in a small and almost unnoticeable smile before making his way across the room and sat on a small footrest made from the same fabric as the armchair and sofa. "How is Narnia?" Peter asked, talking about his beloved country like a person.

"We have peace," Caspian said, grinning at this good news to tell. At least he hoped his news was true. He knew that this couldn't last for long, nothing was perfect. However, he didn't want to dwell on that for now.

"Well, that's good to know." Peter said,

"And how long has that taken?" Susan said. " I'm guessing a year?" she said as she took in his appearance properly for the first time since they had been reunited, trying to judge by how much he had changed physically.

Caspian opened his mouth to respond, but before he could let out a sound he was interrupted by Edmund snorting from the other side of the room. He looked over to see him with a wide grin spreading across his face. "She's saying you look old," Edmund, said, his grin turning into a smirk. Susan opened her mouth to protest.

"Just under three," he said, looking around the room "Three years, and a lot of work has been done in those three years.".

Lucy clasped her hands together, a smile forming along with the dimples on her cheeks. "And the Telmarines? Are they working in harmony?" she asked, hope evident in her voice and body language.

Caspian nodded, parting his lips in preparation to respond further. Before he had the chance to explain he heard the sound of a key turning in a lock. Peter stood, only to be moved out of the way by Edmund with a small shove to the centre of his chest.

"I am home," someone called, the tone reminding Caspian of a middle aged woman "hello, Edmund." she added, seeing Edmund emerge from the room into the hallway directly outside. Caspian couldn't pick up the rest of the conversation, so he guessed they had moved into a more distant room. Without any warning, Susan stood up and grabbed Caspian's arm, pulling him along behind her.

They entered what seemed to be the kitchen of the house. His eyes fell on the small round wooden table in the centre of the room, which was currently cluttered with a selection of various paper bag.

A petite woman with tightly curled hair, the same colour as Lucy's, and sharp but kind features stood unpacking the items from the bags. Edmund seemed to be helping, making room in the cupboards by pushing tins of food back, stacking them. He looked up at them, clearing his throat to gain his mothers attention. Caspian glanced backwards, seeing Peter and Lucy loitering in the doorway.

"Mother, this is Caspian." Susan said, pushing him forwards slightly with a nudge to the shoulder.

* * *

Cornelius looked up from his heavy book, hearing shouting men in the distance. He closed his book with a thud, and pushed his chair backwards as he stood up. He pushed the chair back to it's original location and picked up the book, placing it back on the bookshelf.

Out of curiosity and slight annoyance he wandered out of his study and across the hallway. He spotted an open door at the other end of the corridor, Caspian's chambers. Cornelius sped up his pace, his curiosity growing by the second. What he saw however, stopped him in his tracks.

The main window in the middle of the opposite wall to the door was completely shattered and all the glass was scattered right to were he stood. Not a single shard of glass was left in place.

"Well, where is he then?" One of the guards shouted at the top of his voice. "He most certainly isn't here, and I doubt he would have moved very far prior to suffering a fall out of this window, if he could at all. What have you done?".

Deciding it would be best not to interrupt this man, as he knew he had the temper a bull when provoked, Cornelius left the scene. He was lost for words, he had read about this before. Almost exactly the same situation 100 years ago. He knew who had caused Caspian to disappear so suddenly.

_Thank you very, very much for reading and for those who reviewed the last two chapters. I'm sorry (Again!) about the amount of time between chapters. I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter for no apparent reason. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer- I don't own anything._

There was a moment of silence in the room, no one talking or even knowing what to say. Caspian turned his head slightly to look at Susan. He wore an expression which conveyed his shock with no words needed. He gulped, hoping Mrs Pevensie hadn't noticed his nerves, and turned his attention to her. She quickly turned her confused frown into a slightly unsure but warm smile.

"Hello dearie. You may call me Helen." she said, offering Caspian her hand. He tentatively took her thin hand in his own, letting her shake it. Letting go of his hand, she started to ask "May I ask, how you-?"

"Excuse me, I must've forgotten to say." Peter said "Caspian is a friend of mine.. He has moved here from Spain to complete his studies.". Caspian turned to Peter and gave him the smallest hint of a smile. He was grateful that he had gotten himself out of a potentially awkward situation even if he had barely understood what he was talking about. After giving a understanding smile in return Peter added "I hope you won't mind too much, but I have offered him a place to stay. Myself and Edmund would clear out the spare room.".

"No, no. That's more than fine. The more the merrier, that's what I always say!" she said, her face brightening as she bustled past them all towards a small decorated box on the wall. She opened it by the small metal latch on the side and from large collection of keys she withdrew a plain tarnished key. "Here's the key," she said, handing it to Peter and pulling his fingers so he was clasping it in his palm. "It hasn't been used in a while, but it's nothing a big dusting can't fix." he said to Caspian as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Come on Lu, we'll help mother unpack the shopping," Susan said, tugging slightly on the sleeve of Lucy's jumper as she followed Helen into the kitchen. Lucy frowned slightly, but continued to follow her sister into the kitchen.

Caspian followed the two brothers up the stairs, and stopped along side Peter as Edmund fumbled with the key. He crouched down, looking into the key whole with one eye brow raised and his mouth closed tight in concentration.

Peter sighed. "Give it here," he took the key from Edmund's hand and held it up to his face. "It was upside down, Ed." he said, turning to Edmund with a slight smirk. He proceeded to unlock the door and let himself in, closely followed by Edmund and Caspian.

"There is a bed in here, I promise," Peter said, "Buried." he said, biting his lip as he waved his arm in the general direction of a corner near the window. On closer inspection of this corner, he noticed a single bed post protruding from a pile of general clutter, a overly large armchair and worn out toys included.

They started with that area, stuffing the old clothing and toys into the various trunks and drawers around the room, finishing the task in hand more quickly than neatly. They finished of by lifting the armchair, which Caspian could now see was flea-bitten to the point where it was unusable, into the corner of the room. After picking up the items cluttering the floor.

The room wasn't big by any means, no more than a box room. Most of the space as taken up by a bed by the window, which was bare for now with only a yellowing mattress which seemed to be losing its stuffing from underneath. It wasn't very wide, nor was it very long. The trunk underneath it only just fit despite the fact that it wasn't overly big. The bed had been placed by a window so large it took up two thirds of the wall that it was on. Years of general grime had settled on the glass and the appearance wasn't helped by the heavy red curtains that framed it. A dresser had been pushed against the opposite wall, for what looked like some time due to the fact that a slightly yellow outline had formed around the back.

Once the brothers had left the room, Caspian sat on the bed. He winced as he almost sank into the mattress and the springs gave out a ear piercing screech. He clasped his hands in front of him and rested his forearms on his knees, taking in a breath through his teeth. Looking over at the corner of the room, behind the door, he saw what appeared to be a photo frame turned upside down with a hook on the wall above it. He slid of the bed so his back was against the hard corner of the bed frame and reached out for the picture.

He turned it over in the palm of his hand and smiled to himself. The picture, at least 10 years old by the worn out appearance of it. It featured two young boys who were easily recognizable as Edmund and Peter by their distinctive appearances and even the way their personalities shone through in the picture. A then eight year old Peter stood proudly smiling into the distance, wearing dark trousers and a jumper over his neat shirt, an arm around a 4 year old Edmund's shoulders. Edmund stood grinning at the person behind the camera with some sort of food around his mouth and chin and some slight scrapes on his bony knees. He was dressed in a similar style to his elder brother, except for the fact that he had his shirt untucked and was wearing knee shorts. He stood, handing it back on the hook it had most likely previously been on.

He walked out of the door and down the stairs into the small entrance hall of the house. He heard someone moving in the front room and wondered in to join them.

Once he entered, he saw Lucy on the far end of the sofa with her legs up beneath her and her feet under her body. She had a book in her hands, but seemed to be gazing out of the window at the dark sky instead of reading.

Caspian walked further into the room and sat on the other end of the sofa, making Lucy aware of his presence. She turned her head before placing the book down on it's spine, keeping her page in the book by placing a small stone paper weight on it. She was silent for a minute, checking to make sure her mother wouldn't overhear. "Is something going on in Narnia?".

As unclear as he question had sounded, Caspian knew what she meant. He wasn't going to lie. He had been thinking about it. He had nightmares about it even before he left. He had been glad to get away from it but he feared what was happening in his country. "I'm not going to say everything is alright. It's not. Something is going to happen but I don't know what,".

"Then we need to get back," Lucy said, with a down cast expression. "We can't try to get back, can we?".

"I'm afraid not. We do need to. Someone wants to take over from what I can gather," he looked Lucy in the eyes for the first time during their conversation. "I can't let the Narnians' lose their lives for a second time. Whatever happens we will solve it. We are going back, all five of us."

Lucy's furrowed her eyebrows and widened her eyes as she looked at Caspian. "You know what Aslan said though, Peter and Susan can't-".

"Lucy, you really need to get into bed now!" her mother called from the top of the stairs, unknowingly interrupting their conversation. Lucy stood up and left the room, still wearing the same worried expression.

"I'll see you in the morning," she said, biting her lip as she left the room.

"See you." he said, leaning back against the back of the sofa and stretching his feet out so they reached the middle of the rug. He tipped his head back and rested it on the top of the sofa, closing his eyes as he let out a big breath.

Caspian stood up and left the room, not wanting to contemplate the situation in Narnia when he knew there was nothing that could be done at this moment in time. He went back to the spare room. On entrance he saw someone had been in the room on the small time he had been downstairs with Lucy.

A small already lit lamp had been placed on the dresser and was casting a light golden glow over the bland room. A plump pillow had also been placed on the bed, along with a simple white bedspread. He quickly changed into the nightwear which he found hidden under the pillow and pulled the bedspread up to his waist. He smiled at the scent of Susan's perfume on the fabric.

Just as he reached over from the bed to snuff out the candle in the lamp, the door creaked and opened.

Susan stood in the doorway wearing a plain white nightgown with a robe wrapped tightly around her, in her hands she carried a neatly folded tartan blanket. "I thought you might want this." she said as she walked in, starting to unfold it. Caspian stood on instinct and helped her lay it on the bed.

"Thank you," he said, giving her an smile that let her know he appreciated it. She smiled back at him in return, before turning to leave. Caspian sat back on the bed before turning to her again. "Stay?"

_These are my ideas of the ages for the characters in this fanfiction. This is based on the movies. _

_Ages: _

_Lucy- 12_

_Edmund- 14_

_Susan- 17_

_Peter- 18_

_Caspian- 19_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you to everyone who as reviewed, favourited and added this story to their alerts!_

_Disclaimer- I don't own anything._

Susan's eyes moved towards the door and back to Caspian rapidly, much like her brain as she tried to make a decision. Taking a deep breath she closed the door with a click. "Yeah, sure." she said with a small smile. Susan watched as he pulled back the covers and moved over right to the edge of the bed to make room for two. He patted the space next to him lightly, making a small thud on the mattress. Susan snuffed the candle in the lamp out so the only light in the room was from the white moonlight.

Susan sat down on the edge of the bed and swung her legs around so she was lying down. Due to the small size of the bed she found herself pressed against Caspian's body. She felt her cheeks redden at the sudden close contact, realizing that she had never been that close to any male outside of her family. That was when she felt a hand against her cheek, almost as if Caspian was cooling her cheek with his touch.

He pulled the blanket up over them so it was almost concealing them from view, right up to their ears. Caspian had placed a hand on her cheek, craving the feel of her skin under his own. His thoughts suddenly came back to him, and he brought his hand away, concerned that he had stepped over the line. His worries were soon vanished however when she moved closer to him and to his surprise rested her head on his shoulder, slowly relaxing onto his body. She raised a hand, resting it over his heart.

He nuzzled his nose into her hair and took in the floral scent he loved so much. He knew neither of them should be doing this. It was an intimate embrace that wouldn't have been accepted in either his world or hers. This didn't bother either of them.

"You don't know how much I missed you," Susan said, closing her eyes as she moved impossibly closer to Caspian.

"Trust me, I do," he made another move, slinging his arm over her waist. "I've felt the same way since I last saw you.". Susan stayed silent, though he could see the whites of her eyes as she looked up at him, taking in every part of his appearance that she had missed. "I refuse to go back to Narnia without you. I can't let that happen,".

"Don't," she simply said, relaxing her body as she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. His hand got tangled in her hair, though he made no effort to release it. He enjoyed the feeling of the long silky strands in between his fingers, calloused from growing up exposed to hard work.

She quietened, and by the way her breathing rate had decreased he could tell she was asleep. He quickly followed suit, drifting into his own dark slumber.

_Aslan stood in a room, though any specific details such as size or decoration were concealed by the gloom that lay in the room like a blanket. Only Aslan stood out, casting an almost bronze light around him. He moved forwards, his large paws padding against what sounded like a uneven stone floor. _

_"You know what's going to happen." a voice said, in little more than a whisper but it was as menacing as the battle cry of a charging army._

_Aslan didn't flinch at the voice._

_"You can't keep this up forever," the voice said, lowering in volume this time which made it even more haunting. "Let down your act.". _

_A flash of silver came out of no where, almost like a knife being moved at a break neck speed. It brushed across Aslan's face, leaving a thin red trail behind. A droplet of blood started to trickle down his face, almost like a tear of despair and a cry for help._

Caspian awoke with a start, sitting bolt upright. The dream had left a sheen of cold sweat over his body though the temperature in the room was perfectly fine. It was only then that he noticed Susan was gone. The sheets had been pulled back beside him and an indent had been left in the pillow. He stood, noticing that his legs shook under his weight. As he pulled the covers back over the bed he looked out of the window and saw it was barely morning, the sun was only just rising. He knew he wouldn't be able to get his dream out of his mind so the chances of his falling back into sleep were slim to none.

He pulled the towelling striped robe, which had been left there by Peter for him, over his night clothes and left the room. Almost as soon as he walked out into the hallway he collided with a sleepy Lucy. She looked drawn, her eye lids heavy and her hair uncombed.

"Caspian?" she asked "What are you doing up so early?". He looked at the clock behind her, it read half past four in the morning.

"Couldn't sleep. And yourself?" he said half-heartedly. He didn't want to tell her about his dream. Caspian knew Lucy was the closest out of everyone to Aslan and he didn't want his surrogate younger sister to be alarmed.

Her blue eyes shot up to meet his brown ones before taking the contact away again. She gulped loudly. "I had a dream," she said, avoiding looking him in the face. "It was about Aslan.".

"I think I know what you mean" he said, biting his lip and starting to walk down the stairs. He beckoned her to follow him.

She gave a small smile, though both of them knew she didn't have any joy behind it. She walked down the wooden stairs, her slippers making a slapping sound with every step. "This only shows that we have to do something soon.".

It was hard to see Lucy as the adult she really was inside. On the inside, she was older than Caspian and older than he would ever be in Narnian years. It was hard to treat her like the adult she was when the was living in the body of a child, though Caspian didn't doubt that it was easy for any of the siblings to be living in a body that was just short of ten years younger than them. "Well, you know we can't get back while looking for it.".

"Aslan can make an exception. He needs saving.".

"You think?" he said. Aslan was strong, possible even too strong for how own good. In some ways, he hoped that Aslan knew how much trouble he was in.

"I hope. I hope he trusts us enough to call us." Lucy said, her voice breaking slightly.

An arm reached around Lucy's shoulder, though it wasn't Caspian's. Edmund had entered the room unheard, and he to had a look of shock and confusion on his face.

"I saw...I don't know what I saw." he said, looking blankly into the distance. Peter stood in the doorway, concern and tension evident on his features.

Suddenly, someone could be heard clattering down the stairways clumsily. Susan appeared at the bottom of the stairs, just behind the open doorway. "I'm not the only one am I?".

"No." Peter said simply, not taking his eyes off the window where hale could be seen bouncing off the ground, the wind blowing it out of it's path with a loud sound.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer- I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia, any of the characters or any aspects of the original plot. _

Cornelius sat upon his faithful steed, an older roan stallion named Aitor, as they trotted at a humble pace through the mist. He had found the spot. He dismounted, leaving Aitor tied to a hundred year old oak. From his saddle bag he removed a single but large shard of glass from his bag which had previously been blasted from the window in Caspian's chambers. He had carved the required symbol on it clumsily but still clearly with a dagger previously. He drew a circle on the soil in the centre of the large clearing and placed the glass shard in the exact middle. Uttering a spell in a language unknown to most, he mounted his horse and rode away at a slow canter, not daring to look behind him to check if his plan had worked.

* * *

The chest of drawers made a scraping sound as it was pulled away from the wall in the Pevensies' family room. Noting was reveled,though a lone humbug sweet could be seen, still in it's wrapper and covered in a thick layer of dust.

"You're not going to find anything," Susan said, sourly, as she sat perched on the table. Edmund looked up at her, but turned before she could see his face. He sighed, barely audible to those around him. "I'm leaving." she said, standing up and walking out of the room, her nose practically in the air.

Edmund followed her out of the room with his eyes, though quickly turned back to the cabinet which he had accidentally crashed against the wall, causing a small rip in the wallpaper. He muttered a curse word under his breath. "I could care less," he said, regarding Susan's mannerisms. She had been acting like this since the suggestion, or rather need, to find transportation back to Narnia had been brought into conversation.

Peter shrugged, not being able to put his finger on a definite reason himself. He quickly changed the topic, though it didn't help to lighten the atmosphere that was weighing down their shoulders. "Ed, we've been at this all morning. I really don't think...".

"If you're going to be like that, Peter, I think you should leave," Edmund said. He continued to pull furniture away from walls, looking in all possible crevices for a sign.

"Aslan has powers that we can not even dream of, he will give Lucy, Caspian and yourself the opportunity to return if he feels the need,"

"What's your problem?" Edmund raised his voice, his ears slowly turning red.

Peter raised his palm in a somewhat peaceful gesture. "Nothing. I'll leave," he said, walking out of the door. He turned his head over his shoulder. "Just think, Ed."

Edmund glared over his shoulder, and without concentration walked towards a wardrobe. His toe his the foot, and he instantly grabbed it in both hands while emitting a hissing noise from his throat. It was only when he bent down that he rug was glowing a luminous blue. His eyes grew wide and he ignored the pain in his toe, reaching forwards for the corner of the tattered rug. He whipped it up in a flash, his nerves and excitement clashing together and giving him an adrenaline rush.

A curious blue light was shining up from the floor, coming through the floor from a hole the size of a pin prick. It seemed to be getting larger, now the size of the end of an sharpened pencil. Without thinking he reached out his hand into the ray of light. It gave the effect that his hand had been dyed a dull blue, but was gradually turning into the colour of the ocean. The silhouette of his hand on the ceiling was turning into something completely different however. The murky face of a lion appeared, becoming increasingly clear as he lowered his hand. He lowered it even more, until he was almost touching it. The hole had turned the size of a pothole in the road by this point, and he image on the ceiling was as clear as day. He dipped one finger into the hole, and it suddenly adopted a pins and needles type sensation. "Curiosity killed the cat," he muttered as he snapped his arm away, taking a step backwards. His mother had used this phrase for as long as he could remember, and faced with a dangerous unknown the meaning finally became real for him.

And yet, he extended his arm again to this strange light. The source had grown to have a diameter of at least a meter now. "Caspian!" he called out, hoping the hint of worry in his voice would hurry Caspian.

Caspian appeared in the doorway, what seemed like only seconds later, following heavy footfalls down the stairway and what sounded like a stumble over the corner of the stair runner. His cheeks were flushed red and his breathing labored, though Edmund doubted that he had ran far rather it was the hopefulness and possible excitement. The light from the hole, which was turning to be a mint green, was casting an unhealthy glow upon Caspian's features.

"What..." Caspian stuttered "What is that?" he said, pointing an almost accusing finger at the mess that was once the dining room floor. The light had begun to spread into the hallway now as it got stronger and stronger, casting an eerie silhouette behind Caspian.

Edmund didn't answer immediately. Instead he rolled up a nearby newspaper and held it out so it hovered over the hole. The same image of a lion was protected onto the ceiling. He locked his eyes with Caspian's and rolled his own upwards, directing Caspian towards the ghostly image.

Caspian walked further into the room, however staying as close as possible to the wall because the hole was starting to take up the majority of the floor space, and he knew better than to jump straight into anything so unknown, both literally and metaphorically. He bend down and put all of his weight on his toes. Caspian examined the hole, now so big that Edmund had been forced to practically stand on top of the cabinet. The furniture in the way of the hole was being sucked into the nothingness much like an object slowly sinking into quicksand, so both of them feared for a similar fate themselves.

Caspian jumped, only just steadying himself on both hands when Peter came crashing into the room, Susan on his heels. Without a hint of confusion but in a reckless fashion he jumped into the hole.

Edmund looked up at the other two. "I'm going after him." he said, and much like his brother he jumped into the seemingly endless pit.

"Well," Caspian said, more of a suggestion than anything else.

Susan's face fell even lower. "No," she said firmly "No way,". She lifted her hand as if she were telling him to stop, and stepped away though that was becoming difficult due to the severe lack of floor space.

Caspian didn't know what he was doing. He didn't know why he did it and he didn't know where it would take him. However, without much thought at all, he grabbed Susan by the wrist and wrapped his other hand securely around her upper arm and jumped.

_Well, I defiantly didn't expect to write that in this chapter. It kind of just happened..._


End file.
